


Get away from my girl, Hunt.

by WitchArabella



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: #Addiedon´tlikeOwen, #BiTeddyisCANON, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Addison Forbes Montgomery apareceré en el Greys-Sloan buscando a Owen Hunt tras el beso que le da Owen a Teddy en el 14x02.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Get away from my girl, Hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Teddy Altman es bisexual y esto es una gran noticia para mi como persona que shippea a Teddy y Addison. Obviamente los sucesos de Private Practice no sucedieron según este fic, básicamente porque aquí Addison y Teddy llevan juntas bastante tiempo, y bueno Addison acabo en Alemania por alguna razón que no voy a contaros en este fic.. 
> 
> Nota 2 : Jake Reilly es uno de mis personajes favs, hacer esto pensado que Addison lo dejaría por Teddy no me parece justo. Además que soy la shipper suprema de Toddy. Así que esto es una linea temporal en la que Addison casi le rompe las piernas a Owen.

Addison Montgomy entró con paso firme por la entrada principal de Grey-Sloan Memorial, algunos jóvenes internos la miraban, probablemente su conjunto de pantalones y camisa era muy formal, pero sin ninguna duda el abrigo negro de marca destacaba, o también podía ser su ceño fruncido y su paso firme que hacía un ruido enfadado contra el frío suelo. Sin miramientos se acerco al mostrador, mientras esperaba a que le informará de donde estaba el Doctor Owen Hunt, sopeso porque le mataría antes, si por engañar a Amelia y tratarla como su saco de boxeo los últimos días, por hacer que su familia manipulará tanto a Amelia como a Teddy para que ambas se pusieran una en contra de la otra o por besar a Teddy. 

Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, su relación con Teddy hoy saldría a la luz. Volver allí donde una vez lucho por el amor de Derek, dijo que Mark sería un padre terrible o se acostaba con Karev, aquel sitio estuvo lleno de malas decisiones, aun así allí fue donde conoció a Teddy. Pensado en Teddy se dio cuenta que desde que llegaron a Seattle habían discutido por demasiadas cosas, pero sobretodo por como Amelia había tratado a Owen, por supuesto, Teddy salió en defensa de Owen y le dio la razón a Evelyn y a su hermana, pero ella conocía mejor a Amelia, así que podría no haber tomado partido, pero la pelirroja quería a Amelia como si fuera su hermana, era la única hermana de Derek que aun podía verla y no odiarla, así que para ella Owen era un cerdo manipulador. La solución rápida sería alejar tanto a Amelia como a Teddy de él o romperle las piern…

¿Doctora Montgomery? -Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de la mujer tras el mostrador- El doctor Hunt acaba de salir quirófano, le avisarán en breve, puede esperarle…

Corto a la mujer antes de que la invitará amablemente a sentarse en la sala de espera.- No hará falta, ¿box? -Preguntó solo para llegar a una conclusión mucho mas rápida- Mejor aun, ¿donde se encuentra su hermana? 

La mujer la miro unos minutos encogiéndose levemente ante el tono de Addison- El estaba observando la operación de su hermana y no se si puedo darle esa información. 

Te aseguro que puedes dármela, aunque puedo llamar a Miranda Bailey y que nos lo confirme ella -La vio tragar incómodamente, estaba cabreada, ella no solía ser así, esto no eran celos, su relación con Teddy tenía mas tablas que cualquier otra que tuvo, confiaba en ella con su vida. Esto iba más allá de Amelia siendo acusada de no ir a visitar a una mujer que quería a Teddy a su lado y que no le dejo de recordar los buenos momentos de Owen y Teddy en el ejercito. Era porque las había usado de peones y ahora se estaban matando entre ellas sin conocerse. Iba de que Teddy había vuelto hecha un lio a la habitación de hotel que compartía, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, iba de que no la miro, solo empezó a empaquetar sus cosas. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse para preguntar que había pasado, huyo al baño. Huyó la Teddy Altman que le contó que Allison no era ninguna amiga, si no su verdadero y más puro primer amor. 

Miro a la joven asentir, luego apunto el número en una pequeña nota adhesiva que le paso discretamente por el mostrador hasta llegar a su mano. Mustió un gracias, pensó mientras se dirigía hacía el ascensor en como dejo a Teddy, cuando al fin se atrevió a entrar en aquel baño, la encontró sentada por delante de la bañera con los ojos rojos. Pensó que algo le recordó a Henry o incluso que algo sobre Megan había fallado, pero cuando al fin le contó que Owen la beso, le pidió disculpas millones de veces, aquello la destrozó. 

Addison entro en el ascensor, sin parar de pensar en horas antes, era importante saber porque estaba allí y mucho mas porque no había pensado traerse un set de bisturís con ella. Suspiro, sabía que Teddy dormía ahora en aquella maravillosa cama, ambas tenían una cena con Miranda y Ben en el hotel dentro de unas horas, al menos si la policía no tenía que intervenir cuando encontrará a Hunt. 

En el momento en el que llegó a la planta, salió decidida, llegando hasta la puerta y por un momento pensó en serenarse, pero aquel pensamiento desapareció inmediatamente. Abrió la puerta de golpe atrayendo todas las miradas, la pelirroja solo centro su mirada en Owen.- Tú. Yo. Ahora. Fuera. -Con eso soltó la puerta - 

Owen tardó un par de minutos en salir, supuso que tranquilizaría a su familia. Ambos fueron hacía un pasillo cercano donde casi no había gente – No sabia que estabas en la ciudad, Addison. 

Que te jodan -Sus ojos se estrecharon, sus ojos mostraban rabia. Justo cuando termino de decir aquello, detrás de Owen apareció el otro hombre que había en la habitación, que solo se apoyo en la pared, no se le veía del lado de Owen, mas bien se le veía como un mero observador- 

¿Disculpa? -Owen dijo con una sonrisa de lado – No se si sabrás que mi hermana acaba de tener una operación difícil. No tengo tiempo para lo que te haya dicho Amelia para que vengas hasta aquí y menos cuando ella ni siquiera ha estado aquí hoy. 

Menos mal que no es a tu hermana a la que quiero que jodan, entonces -Nathan tras Owen alzó una ceja mientras el pelirrojo parecía no tomarlo muy enserio. Pensaba decirle que no era Amelia la que la había traído aquí, bueno no solo Amelia.- No te permito que la desestabilices. 

Tendría que estar aquí, es mi esposa. -Dijo como si aquello fuera lo normal y quizás lo era, pero había tantas situaciones para que no estuviera allí, su trabajo para comenzar o que a la hermana de tu marido le guste mas la ex mejor amiga que tu marido conoció en la guerra - 

Quizás hay alguien de tu familia que no la quiera ahí, por lo que he oído -Se hecho el pelo hacía atrás con exasperación- Quizás no te des cuenta, pero todos no tenemos tu visión tradicional del mundo, algunos vivimos en la realidad. 

¿Es todo? Me gustaría volver con mi hermana -Dijo con cierto cansancio, incluso vio remordimiento en su cara y cansancio, era eso, esa cara era la que hacia a Teddy débil, parecía un perrito abandonado y por un momento dudabas que ese señor frente a ella acabara de engañar a su mujer besando a su ex mejor amiga.

Una última cosa Hunt, vuelve a...-Owen la corto para terminar su frase-

No le haré daño a Amelia, Addison -Dijo rodando los ojos dispuesto a irse-

No Owen, si vuelves a hacerle daño a Amelia haré que te despidan -Le miro con dureza mientras Owen se cruzaba de brazos- Pero volviendo a lo anterior, si te acercas a Teddy o vuelves a aprovecharte de lo que una vez sintió algo por ti -Quiso añadir un “cosa que dudo, porque eres un autentico imbécil”- te romperé las piernas yo misma. 

Tu no sabes nada de mi historia con Teddy -Se defendió, como si hubiera algo más que Owen jugando a no elegir a Teddy. 

Más quisieras que no supiera nada de lo que le has hecho -Owen dio un paso hacía ella con cierto desafío. Addison se planteo en aquel instante empujarle, pero tan solo dio otro paso y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera siquiera mediar media palabra, la cirujana neonatal habló- Solo para que te enteres de una vez, y no me hagas perder más el tiempo, te digo amablemente que te alejes de mi chica. 

Ante aquello Owen abrió los ojos de tal manera que casi se le salieron, por supuesto, el señor tradicional nunca vería que Teddy era bisexual y mucho menos que ambas estuvieran juntas. Probablemente no encontraría las palabras en varios minutos, antes de salir de allí, miró al hombre del lado de Owen, Amelia le habló de Nathan Riggs el cual, no había participado en la conversación, pero la miraba con una media sonrisa, aquello le hizo pensar que quizás Nathan si lo sabía el secreto de Teddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Desde aquí agradezco la inspiración KV. Si alguno de los que leeís este fic lee mis fics de Luna Nera, espero traer pronto la actualización del capítulo tres de "Aquella tarde en Roma".


End file.
